


Defabricator

by ShadowSpires



Series: Defabricator [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The defabricator is bad for secret identities.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Blue light flashed out and struck Tim’s chest in a glowing stream.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>It…didn’t seem to do any damage, but Kon pulled up short and stared as Red Robin’s uniform began melting away.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Defabricator

**Author's Note:**

> This started with an image in my head, became an attempt to explain the circumstances of the image, took a side trip into crack and then made a little bit of a comeback. I’m not sure what it is now… If you don’t know what a defabricator is, you are missing out on life, and you can find out here; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvvjcduGub8.

Kon saw what was happening too late to stop it. Tim was bound in place, hands behind his back, and awkwardly secured to a pole. He was yanking desperately at bonds which completely encased his fingers, not allowing him to use any of his normal tricks to free himself. The weird gun was pointed straight at him, already powered up and glowing. Though Kon was flying almost before the sight registered he didn’t make it to Tim in time to prevent it from hitting him.

 

Blue light flashed out and struck Tim’s chest in a glowing stream.

It…didn’t seem to do any _damage,_ but Kon pulled up short and stared as Red Robin’s uniform began melting away.

Tim’s suddenly panicked thrashing increased as the effect crept towards his face but suddenly Kon was behind him. Kon avoided the ray in deference to one blistering lecture about unknown energy beams and the stupidity of more than one of the team being exposed to unknown things just because they _thought_ they were invulnerable. Tim had given that one to the team once, after Kon Cassie and Bart all managed to get effected by something that made them all sound like they had been breathing helium. They discovered that Bart’s voice had never needed to be any higher, Kon would make a poor falsetto and Tim could be quite scary when he was mad. Afraid they had been hit with something worse, Tim had yelled at them until they had all been quite contrite, though Kon had gotten the distinct impression he’d mostly been talking to the Kryptonian with that last jab.

The beam abruptly shut off as Bart zipped in to shut it down and take out the mad scientist of the week, but it was a second too late. Luckily Kon was there. He ended up looming behind Tim, one large hand cupped protectively over the top half of Tim’s face even as he felt the his mask begin to melt away. He pulled Tim back against him, before shifting his other hand going to shield Tim’s now exposed privates. and glaring at the clicks and flashes coming from the media, attracted by the destruction.  
They were only exposed like that for a second, Tim cradled firmly against Kon, Kon’s fierce gaze cast out over the assembled press, one gentle hand protecting Tim’s modesty, another protecting something infinitely more important; his identity. Almost immediately, Kid Flash was in front of them, blocking them bodily and adding his glare to Kon.

The others joined them, adding to the protective wall. Kid Flash disappeared again, depositing the weapon within the protective circle, and was off again. He returned quickly, an extra cowl and cape for Tim flapping behind him like bizarre wings. Thoroughly shielded by a glaring wall of superpowered teens, Tim carefully enfolded himself within the extra uniform, wrapping it fully around him and murmuring a soft thanks to Bart.

Even wrapped in nothing but the cape and cowl Tim could feel the security of his uniform enveloping him again. The shocky shivers over his close call started to abate as he took a few deep breaths. His cape wasn’t much as far as modesty was concerned, though it did cover him neck to ankle, but Tim was not particularly body shy. Communal showers and emergency medical treatment had quickly worked any such tendencies out of him. He kept his cape clenched closed for decency’s sake and leaned into Kon briefly to let the last of the shivers work themselves out.

The weapon was in their possession, and the rest of the battle had ended while Tim’s little drama was playing out, so Tim didn’t let himself feel any guilt when he made the quiet request that Kon take him back to the tower. He needed a completely new uniform, he needed to report to Bruce, and he needed some time to deal with everything that had happened, and everything that could have happened.


End file.
